Schöner als der Weihnachtsball
by Godiva
Summary: Ein kurzer Augenblick in der heimlichen Beziehung von Markus und Oliver an Heiligabend. Slash, OneShot


**Titel**: Schöner als der Weihnachtsball

**Teil**: 1/1

**Pairing**: Oliver Wood/ Markus Flint

**Dislaimer**: Sie gehören J.K. Rowling - ich nehme die beiden nur weg, wenn sie gerade nicht von ihr beobachtet werden

**Zeit**: Während Feuerkelch (Oliver hat die Schule abgeschlossen, Markus wiederholt gerade - das hat J.K. Rowling selber so gesagt)

**Beta**: Akuma no Amy hat gebetat, danke Süsse /knuddels/

**Anmerkung**: Als ich angefangen hab für den Adventskalender der Weihnachtsnacktmulle (Link in meinem Profil) meine zwei Geschichten zu schreiben, geriet ich in den Schreibrausch. Statt diese Geschichte bis nächstes Jahr in Reserve zu behalten, hab ich mich entschieden sie schon dieses Jahr zu posten unabhängig vom AK

* * *

Der letzte Rest Schnee knirschte ab und an unter Olivers Fusssohlen – eher eine Erinnerung wie unweihnachtlich die Stimmung war, als dass er selber Weihnachtsstimmung verbreitete. Es war jetzt sowieso schon zu dunkel um viel zu sehen. In Hogwarts war heute Weihnachtsball. Er war nicht unglücklich nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu sein, während dem Trimagischen Turnier, wie es viele seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden waren. Quidditch war dafür ausgesetzt worden. Und ohne Quidditch hätte Oliver es nicht in Hogwarts ausgehalten. Oder vielleicht doch? Er begann zu lächeln. Am Waldrand sah er schon deutlich die eindrücklichen Konturen seines Freundes. Natürlich war Markus schon da. Dabei war Oliver selber zehn Minuten zu früh. Die Trennung seit September war zu lange gewesen. Markus kam auf ihn zu und riss ihn förmlich in seine Arme, als er endlich bei ihm war. 

„Hab dich vermisst", murmelte er.

„Ich dich auch." Oliver bemühte sich seine Arme so weit zu befreien um Markus ebenfalls umarmen zu können. Er hob seinen Kopf um den Anderen zu küssen. Markus' Lippen waren etwas aufgeraut durch die Kälte, aber immer noch so zärtlich. Und so erstaunlich nachgiebig.

Eine Ewigkeit später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Du verpasst den Weihnachtsball", bemerkte Oliver als er Markus' Hand nahm.

„Na und?" Der zuckte mit den Schulter. „Was soll ich denn da? Du bist nicht da."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich jetzt habe und du nicht mit irgendeinem Mädchen tanzt." Oliver grinste etwas als er mit Markus in den Wald spazierte.

„Es wäre eh keins mit mir hingegangen."

„Dann hätten die alle keine Ahnung", erklärte Oliver.

Markus lachte. „Oder du."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Markus machte darauf keinen Kommentar und sie liefen eine Weile schweigend, händchenhaltend.

„Und deine Eltern denken sich nichts dabei, dass du so spät am Abend weg bist?" fragte Oliver dann. Er selber hatte inzwischen eine eigene Wohnung. Markus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich noch rausgehe. Ich hatte mich sowieso mit ihnen gestritten, weil ich die Schule abbrechen will."  
Oliver nickte nur. Der gleiche Streit, den die Flints auch den ganzen Sommer über gehabt hatten. Markus hatte die Schule abbrechen wollen statt ein Jahr nachzusitzen, seine Eltern bestanden darauf, dass er die Schule beendete. Oliver war auch der Meinung, dass er Markus am liebsten nicht in Hogwarts gehabt hätte sondern etwas näher, aber andererseits hatten die Flints recht: Auch wenn der Besuch Hogwarts nicht obligatorisch war, so half der Schulabschluss doch.

„Ah ja."

Markus riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Ja?"

„Unsere Eltern … sollten wir es ihnen nicht sagen?"

„Dass wir zusammen sind, meinst du?"

Markus nickte leicht, er sah Oliver nicht an.

„Glaubst du deine wären sehr wütend?"

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht. Begeistert wären sie wohl nicht, aber ich wohn ja auch nicht mehr zu Hause."

„Mein Vater wird bestimmt sauer", gestand Markus. „Aber das ist er ja eh schon. Aber Mama möchte ich nicht vormachen, dass ich vielleicht mal ein süsses Mädchen heim bringe." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiss, was du meinst." Oliver blieb stehen und küsste Markus Ohr. „Wobei ich glaube meine Mutter ist schockierter darüber, dass ich jemanden aus Slytherin habe, als dass es ein Junge ist."

„Im Sommer bin ich nicht mehr in Slytherin", erklärte Markus hoffnungsvoll. „Ich fände es schön, wenn unsere Eltern uns akzeptieren würden … weisst du, dann könnten wir vielleicht Weihnachten wirklich zusammen feiern. Und mit unseren Eltern."

Oliver lächelte und nahm ihn in den Arm. Es gab wenig Leute, die Markus von dieser Seite kannten. Für die meisten war er einfach ein grober, ziemlich dummer Klotz, dessen Quidditchstil etwas zu rau war. Natürlich war Markus das – naiv war Oliver nicht, dann wäre er kein guter Kapitän für Gryffindor gewesen. Aber Markus hatte auch andere Seiten – wenn es um seine Beziehung zu Oliver ging, zum Beispiel, war er sehr romantisch. Er war vielleicht manchmal etwas grob, aber im Grunde hing er sehr an den wenigen Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Es war nur natürlich, dass er sich wünschte mit Oliver Weihnachten zu feiern. Und mit seinen Eltern.

Markus löste sich wieder. „Ich bin albern", erklärte er brüsk.

„Wieso?"

„Warum sollten deine Eltern mich mögen?"

„Oder deine mich?"

"Jeder mag dich." Markus wirkte so überzeugt, dass Oliver gar nicht probierte ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Statt dessen zog er ihn wieder an sich um ihn noch einmal gründlich zu küssen.

„Unsere Eltern werden sich daran gewöhnen", sagte er dann. „Und meine Eltern werden dich mögen. Ich mag dich. Und du bist ein Interesse das nicht direkt mit Quidditch zusammenhängt. Sie werden begeistert sein."

Markus grinste etwas, als er den Satz mit dem Quidditch verarbeitet hatte. Dann strahlte er auf.

„Ich habe vergessen dir etwas zu sagen."

„Ja?"

„Ich habe ein Angebot der Falmouth Falcons bekommen. Nach Weihnachten darf ich mittrainieren – zur Probe."

„Dann fliegen wir ab Sommer wieder gegeneinander?"

„Ja." Markus grinste breite. „Die Tage von Puddlemere sind gezählt."

Es kam keinem von beiden in den Sinn, dass Markus den Platz nicht bekommen könnte, als sie sich um ihre Teams kabbelten.

„Und dann werde ich auch meine eigene Wohnung haben", sagte Markus schliesslich. Olivers Gesicht viel prompt zusammen.

„Deine eigene Wohnung?"

„Ja, dann brauch ich nicht bei meinen Eltern wohnen. Ich hab sie zwar gern … aber …" Er dachte nach. „Wenn sie dich auch mögen und du kommen kannst, muss ich doch nicht sofort ausziehen, oder?"

"Nein."

Das Wäldchen wurde wieder etwas lichter und sie hatten fast den Aussichtspunkt erreicht, der ihr Ziel für den Abend war. Hier lag noch etwas mehr Schnee, aber hauptsächlich bestand der Boden aus Matsch, der ihre Roben bis zu ihren Knien bespritzt hatte. Oliver fiel das auf, weil er gerade lieber auf den Boden schaute als zu seinem Freund. Markus bemerkte das zunächst nicht, zu glücklich seinen Freund wieder bei sich zu haben und an seiner Hand zu spüren. Erst als sie zu der Bank kamen, die im Sommer „ihre" gewesen war, fiel Markus auf, dass Olivers Stille nicht so zufrieden war wie seine.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts …" Oliver lächelte etwas und setzte sich. Markus zog er einfach mit sich und lehnte sich an ihn. Automatisch schlang der seinen Arm um Oliver und kuschelte sich noch näher.

„Du lügst. Sag mir was los ist. Bitte."

„Nichts was wichtig ist im Moment", verbesserte Oliver und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Freund. „Ich hatte nur gedacht, es wäre schön wenn wir zusammenziehen könnten, wenn du die Schule fertig hast. Aber wenn du lieber bei deinen Eltern wohnst, ist das auch ok. Ich hab nur extra schon ein Doppelbett gekauft – und das war sehr teuer, denn es hat drei Aussehen, damit du den Stil wählen kannst der dir am besten gefällt." Oliver wurde etwas rot als er das sagte. Markus sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Du willst mit mir zusammenwohnen? Wirklich?"

„Ja." Oliver nickte, noch verlegener. War er wirklich viel zu voreilig gewesen? Markus sah ihn verwundert an, dann lächelte er. Und wenn er lächelte, dann sah Markus so schön aus in Olivers Augen.

„Das wäre toll." Markus Lächeln wuchs. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du das schon wollen würdest – und dann wäre es ja auch öffentlich, dass wir zusammen sind, oder?"

„Es wird kaum als eine WG von alten Freunden durchgehen können," bestätigte Oliver. Er strahlte Markus an.

„Ich hoffe meinen alten Freunde aus Slytherin besuchen uns trotzdem", bemerkte Markus – im Moment schien ihn das nicht so zu kümmern. „Wir können dann nächstes Jahr unseren eigenen Weihnachtsbaum haben. Und ihn selber schlagen gehen." Er wies auf einen Tannenbaum in der Nähe. „Wie wäre es mit dem? Der ist nächstes Jahr gross genug."

Oliver sah ihn kritisch an. „Wenn wir eine Wohnung mit sehr hoher Decke haben, ja."

Er sah auf die Uhr. Mitternacht vorbei.

„Frohe Weihnachten erst mal für dieses Jahr, Schatz."

„Frohe Weihnachten." Markus vergrub seinen Kopf an Olivers Schulter.

„Auf das wir noch viele weitere zusammen feiern können."


End file.
